The Lineage of Henry
by Aingelus.Doogie
Summary: Henry has some kick-ass family members. But what does he mean for them? and ultimately what does that mean for him, as he grows from an innocent boy to the man he must become? ***swanqueen will be mentioned eventually*** ***I OWN NOTHING***
1. Snow White's Second Chance

The guilt of giving him The Book, had long since passed as the breaking of the curse had become a reality and the happiness at the reunion of her family had taken its place. Though often confused about her relationship with her new-found daughter, and frustrated that it never seemed to be going according to plan, Snow was able to shower her grandson with love and attention, almost making her forget that she had missed so much of her own child's life. Henry was her second chance.

Henry both loved and hated the idea that there was another motherly figure in his life, but when he really thought about it, he wouldn't have it any other way. He happily accepted the love and affection Snow White showered upon him, especially if he could convince her to regale him with tales from her life in the Enchanted Forrest.

"Tell me more, Grandma" Henry said, yawning as he lay, half asleep, listening to another tale of adventure and heroics. The words slipped so easily from his mouth, that Snow was momentarily upset that it couldn't be this way with Emma. With a furrowed brow, she launched into another tale.

"Once upon at time…..."


	2. Prince Charming's Boy

A son. That's what he had first wanted. His thoughts had flashed quickly to adventures and battles with his son by his side. He had felt pride.

"Her name will be Emma" Snows words had echoed in his head. He would have a daughter. The visions of adventures splintered and were immediately replaced with palace balls and gowns and unsettling feelings of being overprotectiveness and anguish. Fear rose in him, like none he had ever experienced. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he couldn't be the father his little girl. His Little Girl.

And then, he never got the chance. He had saved his little girl, or so he thought, and had placed her in the wardrobe. He wasn't to know that the world he sent her to had treated her harshly. That same world had given him a headstrong and brave daughter and a curious and adventurous grandson. He felt guilt at being the one to send her away, but the joy he felt, working beside her at the Sherriff's Office filled his heart with belonging.

And taking his grandson for lessons on horse riding and sword fighting had given him a sense that Henry could be the son he never had. He could instil courage, and virtue in this boy, as he had been taught. He could teach him the meaning of an honest days work, and how to hunt and how to provide for his family He could teach him things that he had been taught, pass the knowledge from father to son - or in this case, grandson. His mind swam with visions of the adventures and heroics they could share.

"Just like this, Grandpa?" Henry called, swinging a wooden sword in a perfect arch.

"yeah, just like that, Henry" Prince Charming said.

And once again he felt pride.


	3. Emma Swan's One Regret

Since the day she had met him, ten years after she had given birth to him, she had been reminded of her one regret. Giving him up, while it had been her only option, it had also been the most difficult decision in her life. She had held him briefly, taking a moment to look at his perfection. Ten perfect toes and ten perfect fingers. He heart had melted as he had curled his tiny hand around her finger. And then the nurse had come and he had gone.

And she had regretted her decision everyday since. If foster care had taught her anything, it was how to survive. So she pushed on with her life, sealing her regret deep down until a small boy had made his way from Storybrooke, Maine to her Boston apartment.

"My name is Henry. I'm your son"

And he pushed is way into her life, telling her "Ten years ago, did you give a baby up for adoption? That was me."

"Gimme a minute" She had said as she closed herself in the bathroom.

And those moments she had buried flew to the surface with such force she was stunned and speechless. So with nerves and unbidden guilt and regret pushing at her she drove him home. To the woman who had raised him. To the woman who was his mother.

Emma found herself being drawn into everything that was Henry and found herself embracing the boy who would be her son. His happiness and wellbeing seemed more important than her own and his opinion of her mattered. It was her confusing inherent need to make sure that he was ok that drove her to strive to make amends for the one thing she deeply regretted. It drove her to make it up to her son. In her heart, she knew she owed him that, and when she kissed his forehead and broke the curse, she knew she would stay with him forever


	4. Regina Mills' Happy Ending

As the tiny bundle was placed in her arms, she knew happiness had finally come to her. This tiny being would have unconditional love from her and her love for him would not be a weakness. His small whimpers made her draw him close and whisper to him. He waved his little fists and settled against her. She smiled, thanked Mr. Gold for finding her son and took him home. Throughout the night she had marvelled at his tiny features, at smiled when he opened his eyes and seemed to look right at her, an almost content look on his face.

Regina held fast his small hand as he took his first steps and made his way to her. She cherished his hand made gifts and spent all night vigils next to his bed when he was sick. She lived for the little boy who would fly into her arms first thing in the morning demanding pancakes for breakfast.

Even though he grew aware of the curse and her involvement in it, she love him still and eagerly soaked up any time spent in his company. Conflicting emotions caused turmoil within her as she held her contempt and confusion at bay. She has cast a dark jealous glance at Ms. Swan.

"Did you know that the Honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and most hardy of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as 40 below and can withstand any storm"

Though her threats were treated idly, her thoughts were always on him, what was best for him. Fiercely, she would fight for him - and her weakness was that she would die for him. Her son.

"Take my advise, Ms Swan, only one of us knows what's best for Henry"


	5. Baelfire's Son

"Is he - is he my son?" Baelfire had asked. And he had watched Emma hold her breath, then he held his own, waiting. Waiting for the confirmation that the boy before him was his.

"Yes" Emma had said after what seemed like an eternity. Baelfire let out his own shakey breath.

That one simple word suddenly caused so much hate for her. A confused, spiteful, hurtful, heart-aching hate. And then, he had watched the boy - his son climb out onto the fire escape and saw his own feelings mirrored in Emma's green eyes. The whirlwind of events left his feeling surreal.

He was a father. A dad. Holy shit - he was a Papa.

He turned his attention to his own father, then and was filled with youthful anger and hurt. With that as a driving force he silently vowed he would not be like his own Papa. He would stand by_ his_ son. He would never break a deal with_ his_ son. He would love_ his_ son.

And he didn't need magic to do it.


End file.
